


Circle and Line

by Shoggothy



Series: 悖论三篇 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，神秘博士归BBC所有，作为fangirl我只是负责打几个字，并殷切盼望官方赶紧来AU我。宇宙中两个随机坐标重叠的概率、线性起点与闭合的循环。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: 悖论三篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834279
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_0_  
  
 _正在解析  
开始加载  
读取进度100%  
所有文件保存完毕_   
  
_火炬木第三分院的前任——可能也是现任，博士有点搞不清楚时间——负责人紧紧攥着那玩意，尽管那只是些数据，代码，节点，一长串的二进制。或许还是记忆，生命，快乐和噩梦的废墟，与过去仅存的通路。管它是什么呢，这简直像一遍一遍回放家庭录像来缅怀离去的人一样毫无意义，它如此之虚幻美好，结果成为了没人能决意埋葬的碎片。博士对此的经验胜过宇宙中任何其他人，以至于他在第一秒就后悔了，紧接着这到底是不是个好主意的强烈怀疑感开始从脚底凉丝丝地升起，直到一分钟后他发誓跟一百个Daleks关在一个小房间里都没能让他像现在这样打退堂鼓。他清了清嗓子，企图说点打破僵局的话，看在Rassilon的份上你该不会是要哭什么的吧——_  
  
 _“呃……不用谢？”_  
  
 _Jack猛地抬起头，蓝眼睛闪耀着，出乎意料地那是个笑容。“我们重建的时候试着恢复过资料，但许多档案从未备份过，更多时候修复工作只是毫无必要。21世纪的科技，你知道。”他耸耸肩，“你怎么会有全部拷贝的？”_  
  
 _博士松了口气：“有天晚上我飞回去……我说‘回去’是指回到事件之前——”_  
  
 _一种由极度懊恼和过分欢快混合而显得十分诡异的表情迅速出现在他的前旅伴脸上，看起来可不像什么好征兆。“等等？你是说，你，大半夜，溜进我家，拷走了数据备份。”Jack甚至打了声唿哨，“而我该死的竟然没发现？说真的Doc，你到底半夜出现在火炬木多少次？”_  
  
 _“闭嘴，Jack。”时间领主恼火地说，“我当时给Tardis关了静音。”_  
  
 _“是不是‘哇哦你们有只翼龙这可真酷’和‘你们人类一个个都傻得透顶但我觉得还挺可爱’那次？”_  
  
 _这根本不是他期待的话题方向。“对。”他有点尴尬，“你想谈谈吗？”_  
  
 _“不，”——正和他意。至少那个笑容还在，Jack晃晃手上的数据盘：“暂时不。谢了。”_  
  
 _博士于是假装在校正仪表。尽管其实没有仪表可供校正。_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 _48_  
  
考古学记录词典嗡嗡响着，报出十分简短的关于Dundra星系第8847个词条：“ _Lorna Bucket_ ，5120年出生于伽马森林。5139年进入教会军队受训，是该中立地区唯一的志愿入伍者。”  
  
“5141年死于驱魔星之战。”  
  
  
  
Jack在黄昏的最后一小时找到了Tardis。塔区的日落极为华美，赤红的外焰使整个没有云的天空仿佛燃烧，距离太阳遥远之处是稍浅的橙色，犹如调色盘般一层层铺上了更为耀眼的光芒。平原上星星点点的漆黑之塔映在那一轮金日中，组成了伽马神话里火与荣耀之神的投影。没有林区繁茂枝叶的庇护，即使接近黑夜时的光线仍然非常炽烈，长时间的直视容易使双目刺痛。他眯了下眼，分辨出蓝盒子方正的轮廓。  
  
博士正靠着他的飞船戴着护目镜注视天空，嘴角抿成直线，似乎有点漫不经心，每次临近一场新冒险的尾声他看起来就会是这样。会有那么一阵子，只是一小会儿，他从一贯的过分雀跃突然变得漠不关心，好像世界又退化为毫无新意的后花园。Jack走过去时他正处于那难得短暂的几分钟安静里，前者半开玩笑地敬了个军礼。  
  
“任务圆满，女孩儿们都很平安。”  
  
远方的塔还在唱歌，它们的最后一曲是一首轻快的合唱，音符在塔与塔之间跳跃地传递着，夕阳的风带着这首曲子呼啸而过。“真奇怪它们选这么欢快的歌作为告别曲目，没人知道发生了什么。”博士说，Jack扬起了眉毛。“好吧，曾经没人知道。Dundra星系三大奇景之一的Darillium之塔在一夜之间突然沉寂。许多考古学家，”他似乎想起了什么而皱了皱鼻子，“甚至连它们曾经是怎么唱歌的都搞不清。啊——哈——有个晚上我就站在那边，我压根就 _不想_ 知道发生了什么。”  
  
“停，停。这又是个什么庞贝与闹钟的难题是不？”  
  
博士一把拽下护目镜，头发被风吹得乱糟糟的，领结有点翘起来。他看上去一半像是很沮丧的成年人，另一半则像是沮丧至极要抓狂了的大男孩。  
  
“得了，要是你不来会怎样？”Jack对他露齿笑，“火神祭祀将不会被废止，伽马人永远不知道在他们日常生活有一场持续的战争，总有一天他们会被这场战争吞噬。这颗星球会变成废墟，没有树，没有塔，没有火，也没有歌声，更多考古学家觉得困惑和遗憾。”进化，或者 _死_ ，永恒的宇宙定律。“来吧博士，再过十分钟你就会觉得今天干了件天大的好事，半小时后你就要嚷嚷着去博物馆给自己再记一分了。”  
  
时间领主叹了口气。“我得停止继续这样，”他嘀咕着，“干涉自己的过去。”  
  
显然这是个秘密。他的旅伴对此好奇地眨了眨眼，满不在乎地耸着肩：“‘历史是变量和时间旅行者的必然结果’，人类之所以不敢干涉历史，不是出于规则，而是出于恐惧。”  
  
这回博士给了他一个意味不明的斜眼。  
  
“这是当初时间机构的授课还是你的人生体悟？”他充满报复心地评价，“人类最擅长给自己没有察觉或者无法解释的行为找蹩脚借口。哦人类。”  
  
  
  
通常感叹句“人类啊人类”或者一声忿忿的“地球人”意味着一串由争论开始，中途跑题，最后以调情和全然或者假装的不解风情为结局的对话。唯独这次打破惯例，双方都转头去看塔。太阳只剩下在地平线上的一圈辉环了，而那些塔从来就不美，它们在白天看起来只是些黑灰的不规则泥柱，被风磨砺得很粗糙，柱身上有些孔洞——曾有人猜测那是歌声的来源，但平原上的风从未安静下来，塔却在这一夜过后不再发出声响。  
  
光消失了，伽马森林迎来了第一个没有歌声的夜晚。  
  
“你们人类。”博士再次说。尾音里甚至有些爱怜。  
  
  
  
 _22_  
  
博士打开门瞅了一眼，迅速地关上，又打开瞅了眼上方。“看啊上校，”他欢快地喊道，“我们碰上五月连珠了！”  
  
他的旅伴正敲着显示屏确认它不是坏了而是因为外面就是一片漆黑。“你是说你搞错时间结果嘉年华已经闭幕了？ _又一次_ ？”  
  
  
  
时间领主的旅程通常意味着一连串的意外和灾难，他是如此讨厌过慢时间以至于他本人就像是个麻烦制造机，他的好飞船也跟他一模一样。他总是错过假期、狂欢节和婚礼派对，然后跟长期潜伏的危机和不那么尽如人意的外星怪兽迎面相遇，他已见识过世上所有新奇的事物，但每到这时依旧兴奋得像从未冒险出家门的一年级小男孩儿。偶尔他强调自己一千一百一十九岁了，看上去却连九岁都不到。  
  
不幸的是，大部分人爱死这点了。他们就爱他眼中的闪光。  
  
在那个基本还算平静的夜晚，已闭园了的太空嘉年华的五颗卫星从他们站的角度看刚好按大小排成一队，月亮二号和月亮三号差不多大。“因为没人能用肉眼区分它们，人们叫它们阿尔忒弥斯和狄安娜，”博士说，并且对这两个称谓大摇其头，“阿尔忒弥斯的半径只比狄安娜长三十英里多一点点。”  
  
就在他们傻呼呼地（“那可是五月连珠哪，”博士不赞成地抗议道）仰头看月亮时，马戏团的顶棚涨了起来，深夜出门散步的嘉年华巨兽撞倒了过山车，Tardis嗡嗡报警，推进器开始爆火花。结果半小时后他们漫天乱飞，控制台一直放烟花助兴，蓝盒子险些一头撞上阿尔忒弥斯或狄安娜，即使距离如此近Jack还是搞不清它们。  
  
“至少这比咱们上次强多了，上次可没有小怪兽意外暴动，那多没趣。”博士在最后Tardis总算能维持只在原地打转而不再进行可怕的毁灭性运动时开口，“你们为啥喜欢嘉年华？不就是可以看巨兽踩球和许多许多的棉花糖吗——虽然棉花糖是整个狂欢节唯一有价值的东西——偶尔还能遇见一两个真小丑，Rose为错过时间这事烦了我整整三天，问我到底为什么不能跳回去痛痛快快玩一场，好像宇宙悖论还不够多似的。但Rose说——”  
  
一阵机械的兹兹作响后，Jack从控制台下方的旋转楼梯侧探出头来：“啥？你看到扳手没？”  
  
博士闭上嘴，掏出音速起子。  
  
他的旅伴的外套挂在外面的珊瑚叉上，Jack正挽着袖子修理推进器，一侧的肩带蹭歪了，他的蓝眼睛在Tardis橙黄的照明灯下看起来那么蓝，并在博士从楼梯上下来时给了对方一个极为耀眼的笑。博士希望这不是什么暗示，哦这该死的可能真是。  
  
“你 _就是_ 宇宙悖论。”Jack欢快地说，手里仍然攥着普通的螺丝刀，并拿那玩意的另一头戳了戳时间领主胸口：“你的一切都不合常理。”  
  
博士把起子对准接口的连线，若有所思地沉默了好一阵子。“宇宙广袤浩瀚，有时候兼具极其荒谬的幽默感，但从来不是没有边界。我就曾到过这头到过那头，到过大爆炸的起点和终点，我还去过宇宙外呢。”他最后开口时，脸上的表情假装地绷紧了：“宇宙中两个随机坐标重叠的概率基本是二的二十七万六千七百零九次方分之一，要是你拨这个号码甚至有同样的几率时间漩涡会转接到我的Tardis上。”  
  
Jack眨眨眼。“你刚刚讲了个地球笑话是不？听起来好像就是个地球笑话。”  
  
“想不想去1978？”博士说，露出笑脸，“地球。”  
  
  
  
 _47_  
  
Bucket家的小女孩趁着浓厚的黑暗悄悄爬上祭坛，一百级台阶是整个森林中最高的建筑，茂密的树叶依旧挡住了幽蓝的月光，从树隙之间漏下的光在石台上映出斑驳的光点，更使夜色中的树林看起来鬼影重重。Darillium的一天是旧制的十五小时长，午夜即将来临，没有时间了，由下至上攀爬而来的火舌几乎能够着她长长的辫子。  
  
女孩喘着气，登上最后的台阶，她朝那个被献祭给火神的孩子扑去。“Lily，”她发着抖把昏迷的朋友拖抱在怀里，绝望地发现自己毫无办法，“快醒醒！你会没事的，我们还有机会。”烈焰从四面八方包围她们，把天空都映红了，奇特的是那里并没有烟。Lorna Bucket恐惧地瞪大眼，收紧双臂，她发现那并不是真正的火焰。  
  
它们极其细小，密密麻麻地聚在一起，连成一片火焰的形状。偶尔有几点崩出来的火星暴露了它们的本来面目，那东西有更细小的眼睛和几乎看不见的六肢，躯体滚烫，完全是在燃烧。  
  
那是火虫。  
  
她最后听到的是自己的尖叫声。  
  
  
  
晕眩。  
  
噪音。  
  
女孩猛地睁开眼，Lily还在她怀里，映入眼中的是毫无树荫遮挡的漆黑夜空，弯成半弦的蓝月孤零零地挂在上面。塔区。光是这个认知就让她想再次尖叫，她猛地坐起身来，手臂中仍然拖着朋友的肩膀，然后她看到了别人。  
  
她认出了粗呢质地的军装外套，那是一阵难以忍受的头痛向她袭来前最后的印象。她眨眨眼， _军大衣_ 正蹲下身跟她说着什么，而世界却好像充斥着各种杂音，她没办法分辨出任何词句来。他身后还站着一个人，女孩只在外星系巡回马戏团短暂的来访时见过那种奇特的装扮，老式的花呢外套配领结，他戴的护目镜使他显得更逗乐了。  
  
她眨了眨眼。  
  
一瞬间所有的声音都朝她扑来，那感觉简直令人恐慌，她能听到塔区响彻着凄婉的歌声了。“……造成的短暂失聪，现在能听到了吗？好，坐着别动等待晕眩感过去，一分钟以后你就会没事的。” _军大衣_ 说，朝她露齿笑。 _他眼睛可真蓝_ 。  
  
“时间跳蚤，” _花呢领结_ 哼了一声，“告诉过你的。禁止心灵传输，禁止跳时间，禁止武器，未经训练承受不了这种蹩脚科技，更不用说小孩了——噢当然遇到危急情况就随便你，但我们没有坐标。最好还是快点带孩子们离开。”  
  
Lorna挣扎着从疼痛的喉咙里发出点声音来。“我搞砸了火神祭祀。”她懦懦地说，“都是我。”  
  
 _军大衣_ 已经站起来，两个人都转头看她。“一个依靠树的民族却崇信火神，这全然不合道理。” _花呢领结_ 说，朝她笑了一下，那并不像安抚倒显得挺好玩的。他伸出一根手指，原地转了半圈：“部落大概在那边。嗯……不知道，进了林区让Larna告诉你吧。”女孩瞪大眼，她不记得自己提到过名字，这让事情开始变得有些可怖了。  
  
“你确定自己有个计划吗Doc？”  
  
知道她名字的怪人抻了下领结，露出笑容：“计划就是找回我的船。”一把被称为螺丝起子但看起来根本没有可以起螺丝结构的东西被塞到 _军大衣_ 手上，Larna听到两句“你确定这是个好主意吗”和“嘿我可是博士我光用水壶和电线就能拯救世界”的争论，跟着他们又交换了一串“哦闭嘴”“我还什么都没说”“知道你要说什么所以闭嘴”的眼神。 _军大衣_ 走到她面前，轻轻拍了拍她抱着Lily的手臂，他的手很温暖，笑容也是。她犹豫了一下，把始终昏迷着的女孩交给他，看着他背起自己的朋友，Lily那可爱的金色小脑瓜垂在肩章上，而她的心砰砰直跳。  
  
“谢谢你们救了我朋友。”她站起来，鼓足了勇气说。  
  
 _花呢领结_ 在她面前蹲下身来，女孩努力克制着让自己不要畏缩。然后他也笑了，不同的笑容。他抬起护目镜，Larna发现自己注视的一双眼是温柔的深色，他看起来不可思议地年轻，而那双眼却不合常理地苍老。  
  
“嘿，Larna。你一直都是个勇敢的姑娘。”他说，“相信我。”  
  
“然后 _跑_ 。”  
  
  
  
 _1_  
  
那天他们刚刚解决了一场无聊的战争，在庆典礼炮的轰炸中逃回Tardis。博士最怕过分热情的群众，Jack对此无所谓但前者在他还没开始一次日常搭讪前就严厉地用眼刀瞪视他，结果他们发现参加庆典还不如回船上看天花板更安全。但一迈进Tardis的门槛，时间领主就花了半小时制止他的旅伴跟他的飞船调情，是的她漂亮极了，是的玻璃地板炫极了，是的她现在打扮得焕然一新迷人极了谢谢你的夸奖看在Rassilon的份上——  
  
“你不累吗？”博士瞪视着他，觉得眼睛都开始酸痛了，“你怎么不去找自己的老房间？”  
  
“所以我的房间还在？”Jack快活地问。  
  
这可不妙。  
  
“理论上讲它不应该是‘还在’。”博士考虑了一下，支支吾吾地回答，“出了点意外，全面删除了。但Tardis在控制室保存了所有的房间模板，她可能会再造出一间曾经——或者将会——属于你的那个房间，跟十二维的生命体就是没法讲究时态。”他抓抓头发，把外套甩在珊瑚叉上，然后平静地抬起眼来：“你最好迷路。”  
  
Jack爆发出一阵欢快的大笑——“遵命，队长”——然后消失在走廊的门后面。博士盯着那道门看了一眼，转身抓紧时间检查仪表。  
  
防御护罩， _没有异常_ 。  
  
内部运行， _没有异常_ 。  
  
时间力场， _没有异常_ 。  
  
 _粒子水平_ ——  
  
他关掉自检程序，把飞行速度调至最低，显示屏上标示着距离最近的星星是猎户座β，整个恒星系统以森林与海和疗养胜地闻名，屏幕上的宇宙在这一刻看起来相当宁静。时间领主敲敲他的老飞船的金属台，对着屏幕上跳动的图案微笑。  
  
“别再这么做了。姑娘。”  
  
Tardis缓慢地盘旋，漂流，轻声嗡嗡响着。


	2. Chapter 2

_0_   
  
_未探测到信号  
信号中断，重新连接_   
  
_博士从门口探出半个身子。_   
  
_“我需要顶帽子。”_   
  
_他的同伴用挑剔的目光上下打量了一番。“毡帽不行。”在一番假装的考虑后，他露出了一个介于觉得好玩和无奈之间的表情：“礼帽行。礼帽看起来会挺可爱。”_   
  
_“毡帽可酷了。”博士反驳道，他打好了领结，原地转了一个半圈才找到镜子。滑步很好，他提醒自己要记得滑步。“我还听到‘可爱’什么的？你刚刚说了‘可爱’？我可是个时间领主，我九百零八岁了，我是全宇宙怪物的噩梦，没准也是宇宙的噩梦，我看起来肯定不是可爱。”_   
  
_Jack竖起了眉毛：“你能好好照下镜子吗？说真的Doc，要是你每次重生都更年轻，过些年火炬木就不得不用未成年犯罪起诉你了。”_   
  
_博士张大眼，显得半是气恼半是被这个说法吓坏了。“我才没每次重生都更年轻——也可能有那么点，但我又不能控制重生！”他飞快地叹了口气，吓坏了的那部分占了上风：“我并不是真有那么年轻吧？至少不像Amy说的才九岁？”_   
  
_蓝眼睛的前时间特工咧开一个笑容，通常他这么笑的意思是即将有人被他迷住，或者很快会出现一群倒霉鬼。_   
  
_“我一定得见见她。”_   
  
_博士朝他翻白眼。“好极了。Jack和Amy，不确定宇宙能承受这个。”他恼火地嘀咕着，“我们就不能——这一般不符合我，但显然现在时间紧迫——成熟点吗？像个大人样把帽子递给我？”_   
  
_“你的意思是直接进入成人时段？”递帽子的那部分如愿以偿，其余的部分似乎有点歪曲。“帽子是个不错的癖好。”_   
  
_时间领主一脸震惊地瞪着他，花了半分钟才确定后半句的含义，有一阵子除了把“再过一千年也绝不跟Jack比脸皮厚”加入那个并不存在的规则列表外他几乎没再考虑其他的。而Jack退后了两步，欣赏自己的成就，博士和他的呆滞表情配起来实在、实在就是可爱。_   
  
_“我们有世上所有的时间。”_   
  
_“或者根本没有时间。”博士再次反驳，然后被这个说法逗乐了。_   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_283_  
  
在离开Carcosa后的很长一段时间里，Tardis都只是在宇宙中盘桓飞行，靠自控程序绕开那些恒星、黑洞和小行星带。双相连接造成的精神损耗使他们一直昏昏欲睡，Jack偶尔还记得醒来时要去厨房翻冰箱，而博士在那些睡眠的间断期里总是会恼火地宣布“我们已经错过Sumaran文明的千禧庆典”“好极了，这下连观测VV Cephei A脱离主星序的最佳时机都睡过去了”。  
  
直到过多的睡眠对时间领主也造成了影响，他开始迎接一连串荒诞不经的梦，并最终以在一个完全由奶油冻做成的星球上被巨大的鱼条怪兽追赶为结局。他猛地从梦中惊醒，正好对上一双惺忪的蓝眼睛。他的同伴显然刚从厨房回来，周身飘着的空气像松饼、果酱和苦艾酒里的茴芹。  
  
“你想谈谈吗？”Jack问，露出一个模糊的笑容。博士对此瑟缩了下。  
  
“我猜我对‘谈谈’这个说法开始有心理阴影了。”他咕哝道。  
  
他的旅伴的笑容扩大了，仍然蒙着一层睡意，看上去暖洋洋的：“不是 _那件事_ 。只是……你看上去做噩梦了，以前你甚至很少睡觉。”  
  
博士慢吞吞地坐起来，小声诅咒着碳基生物特有的睡眠后迟钝，除了领结一切都好像不对劲，有那么一小会儿他觉得大脑不再继续运转，磁场和粒子运动只是在周身慢镜头播放，这该死的可怕。“我是个时间领主，不像你们单循环生命那么需要睡觉。”他打了个呵欠，不确定自己真的把所有词的意思都说对了：“你们像猫一样把生命浪费在睡眠当中。看看我，我不需要休息，我到处乱跑，我在你们呼呼的时候出去玩，我活了一千多岁，而随便谁活了一千多岁都会发点噩梦的——蛋奶星球和鱼条怪物可算不上是个噩梦。”  
  
他的同伴在最后那部分扬起眉。“呃我说了鱼条蛋奶吗？”时间领主睁大眼，突然感觉清醒些了。他立刻闭上嘴。  
  
是的，这比整个宇宙还荒谬可笑。是的，真不敢相信他说出口了。Jack看起来挺想笑，但他摆出在图书馆时那副严肃的表情对着博士。  
  
“这就是噩梦。”他毫不留情地指出，绷不住的地方藏着一丁点欢快，“你就快被淹没了。在你变成个内疚储存罐之前允许我提议，‘嘿，我们可以对此做点什么不？’然后你总能做点什么的。”  
  
足足有一秒钟博士没搞懂他们在谈哪件事，太多经历他不敢回顾，太多故事没有幸福快乐的结局，大部分甚至没有结局，而内疚是他生活中常驻的一部分，他经常得努力不被它吞噬。他晃晃头，总算抓住他们谈话中的那条线。  
  
“事实上，我不能。”博士叹了口气，“我只是……不能。好吧有一次我确实穿过自己的时间线改变过去，不过那是世界末日，而且我倒带了。我就是从未停止，我不能停止，有时候那会让事态变得更糟，最后我能做的只剩跑开，离他们而去，让他们离我而去。”他笑了笑，似乎有些懊恼，但他的眼睛显得非常、非常温柔：“有噩梦并没关系，就像小孩相信床底下有怪物也没关系，它们都存在，你要做的只是接受它们是真的。然后放手，任由它们离开你——这让你困扰吗？”  
  
“你是不是知道什么？”Jack怀疑地问，紧接着疑虑变成了确信：“你肯定是知道！”  
  
博士看上去有点退缩，但他终于探身过去。“童年噩梦，对。”他承认，“不是有意知道的。”  
  
Jack眨了眨眼，太过震惊以至于错过了时机。时间领主的体温比人类偏低，触感冰冷、干燥，像冬天冻僵了的肌肤，但他尝到了温暖和悲伤的气息。“刚刚的是什么？”哦这可真……“这是不是什么Gallifrey的古老习俗？你们时间领主通常都是这么安慰人的吗？”即使不是用Jack的标准衡量，也太过温柔了，几乎没有掺杂任何其他感情。可是嘿， _那可是博士啊_ ——“我们能不能再来一次？”  
  
“这没法让你闭嘴吗？”博士再次晃了下头，困惑地开口，“他们都是这么让我闭嘴的。”  
  
Jack给了他一个过于明亮的笑容：“下次我会记得闭嘴。”  
  
一般他会得到白眼，但这回……哦。Jack开始觉得这全要怪热松饼和过分宁静的空气，而且博士睡太多了，可能根本没搞明白。  
  
“我真的不想继续睡下去了。”对事态显得一无所知的那位一头栽回枕头里，闷闷不乐地嘀咕着，“无聊会让我头疼，无聊能杀死我，无聊是谁发明的？我会不小心错过某个宇宙毁灭的时刻，没准在我睡着的时候我们会撞上时间泡泡，自检程序避不开时间泡泡，Tardis会像一滴水撞上玻璃大厦，然后砰，咔嚓，哗啦，运气好的话我们会不小心到达其他世界——我有提过大爆炸是我搞出来的不？”  
  
“没有什么时间泡。”他半睡半醒时显得很可爱，Jack忍住不去拨弄他的头发：“现在这个宇宙全是你胡闹的结果吗？告诉我你是在胡扯。”  
  
“胡扯是时间领主的本能。”博士回答，嗓音中困意浓重。  
  
Jack确信他完全是睡迷糊了。  
  
  
  
 _260_  
  
先是一阵子天旋地转，然后世界溶化了，变成一片片斑驳的碎块和噪点，好像他又回到了很久以前的受训初期，每天都在忍受身边所有事物的分解和重组中度过。在最糟的一段寂静过后，尖锐的波动终于在他耳边再次嗡鸣，博士合上音速起子的轮廓渐渐变得清晰。  
  
Jack喘着气坐起来，忍过最后一阵重影和噪音。  
  
“僵尸们都退走了？”  
  
“不是僵尸。”博士在他面前蹲下身，Jack无可抑制地在绿光飞快地扫过他时眼皮跳了跳，他肯定会有那么几天不想再看见起子了。“我见过各式各样的僵尸，而这些，”时间领主把那玩意啪地甩开，“绝对的人类。人类频道，记得不？”  
  
“你还好？”  
  
“这个频率的声波对我没有破坏作用。”博士飞快地回答，脸色显得有些阴沉，“我能听到，我只是没有反应。Jack你不该——”  
  
晕眩感现在过去了。“我们说好的？”  
  
博士把后面的部分咽了回去。“我们没说好这个。”他极不甘愿地小声嘀咕。  
  
“我记得我们提到过Carcosa，古老文明、地下洞窟、玫红色的卫城？荒野和‘不是僵尸’的组合倒实在是非常古典。”  
  
“呃。”博士只发出了一个单音，看起来有点心虚。他的旅伴站起来，总算开始好好打量这颗陌生的星球。他们在倚靠红矮星的那半球，接近地平线的尽头处，一轮巨大的红日正斜挂在空中，平原上的杂草长得很低矮，几乎紧紧扒着地面，而在太阳的反方向不远处隐约可见一座废墟，它规模庞大，墙壁上被风磨砺出大大小小的孔洞，城市在并不炽烈的阳光笼罩下泛着老照片里那种年久消褪的玫红色光芒。  
  
Jack不由得跟着发出了一个单音：“哦。”  
  
“实际上……我们是在Carcosa。”时间领主眨眨眼，手指在音速起子上胡乱敲击着，“可能晚了几千年，没准是几万年？这颗行星常年如春，公转周期只有五十二天，真正的日不落帝国——它从不自转，所以Carcosa人在两侧都建有零星的村镇，昼夜交界的地带立起了他们的主城，每次耀斑期都要迁到暗区。有时候耀斑活跃期长达几代人，有人永远活在阳光下，有人永远生在黑夜里，他们计算周期的历法非常、非常精确。”  
  
“整个文明的覆灭却毫无道理，全无征兆？”  
  
“一个秘密。”  
  
“本应是无人的星球上居住着一些‘不是僵尸’的人？”  
  
“另一个秘密。”博士同意道，眼睛泛着亮，他发出一声懊恼的呻吟：“还有他们的水利系统，我一直想见见Carcosa的光影之城，尤其是设计优美、实用、环绕整个城市的蜿蜒水路。我很少看到红矮星附属的文明，可那些毫无目的攻击我们的人……噢。”  
  
Jack抑制住大笑的冲动，有时候要引诱博士实在太简单了：“我们回Tardis？”  
  
博士猛地直起身，由于没法掩住眼中的兴奋而倍感受挫。“当然不。”又一声呻吟，“我有起子，如果他们再来我会继续起他们，嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。”他小心地瞥了一眼旅伴：“也许你该回Tardis。”  
  
“而我们说好的？”  
  
“我不是……我只是——”时间领主叹了口气，沮丧地抓了抓贴在后颈上的头发，“是不是以后都要有‘我们说好的’守则了？”  
  
  
  
也许他们留下就是个错误，也许Jack没回Tardis是又一个错误，但飞速的昼夜更替是奇妙的经历，阳面的城堡粗粝、巍峨、空无一人，顶端环绕着日轮的重光，一旦穿过光影之城的中心内室，从低矮的拱门中钻出来，巨大的影影栋栋的轮廓就压了过来。和砖隙里长着草的另一端不同，这里的地板铺着湿滑的苔藓，没有一丝光亮，没有一丝声响。博士在Jack摸到手电前先打开了音速起子，正常的噪音还是让他的同伴反射性地眼皮跳动。  
  
这是活死人之城。  
  
袭击他们的那支军队死气沉沉地倒在地上。Jack检查了离他最近的“僵尸”， 心跳正常，呼吸频率正常，生体反应正常，正如博士所说，他们是活人，乍一看就像是整个城市的人都睡着了，但他们瞪着没有焦距的双目，对周遭的一切毫无反应。他抬起头，等着博士的结论，后者把眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
“退回去！”  
  
Jack默默听从了，他从未见过博士眼中浮现出如此显见的恐惧。但那种情绪稍纵即逝，很快被更强烈的感情掩盖，时间领主注视着死寂的星球，瞳色沉暗得犹如乌云席卷整片天空，能撕裂一切的风暴就隐藏在那阴影后面。  
  
注意到同伴的凝视，他抬起头，安抚地露出一个短暂的微笑。  
  
“瞧啊，”博士低声说，笑意消融，怒气翻腾：“我气坏了。”  
  
  
  
 _121_  
  
Jack在图书馆找到了博士。后者正站在梯子上一本本翻着顶层的书，他抖抖书页，飞快地从头掠到尾，叹口气又插回去，几分钟后叹息变成了一串苦恼的咕哝声。Jack仰头看着他：“Doc？”  
  
时间领主猛地转身，险些一脚踏空，结果把手中的书飞了出去，而梯子晃了几晃才总算稳住。他的旅伴捡起那本书，对着封面上炸得泛出诱人的金黄色泽的食物图片咧开嘴。博士跳下梯子，看起来十分恼火。“怎么上校？”他烦躁地开口，“推进器损坏？导航系统失灵？前方有颗冷星？冷血机器人的飞船直冲而来？邪恶的章鱼怪企图统治宇宙？别。别告诉我——除非是Tardis被一群食人鱼入侵了。就算是食人鱼入侵也别告诉我，别正好在我开始研究怎么把它们炸了的时候。”他的肩膀沮丧地塌了下：“什么事？”  
  
Jack呼了口气。他想找博士谈谈不是一天两天了，但很难抓准时机，博士就像是在脑子里安装了个正经事雷达，总在他企图开口之前把话岔开，对他的危险星球一日游计划进行令人振奋的夸张描述，有时候Tardis还会配合地咳嗽几声，颠簸一阵，随机损坏几个导致他们必须迫降在某个陌生地方的配件，再次被卷入一场新冒险。然后Jack就会忘了自己原本打算说的话。  
  
事情已经很明显了。  
  
一开始只是些不值一提的征兆，眼神回避，闭口不谈，随便塞几个零件任务给他，合情合理地把他支开。直到有次他滚下斜坡后及时启动腕表才避免一个不体面的负伤机会，而博士对此大发雷霆，Jack意识到这跟时间领主的禁止心灵传输守则毫无关系。接着他发现尽管博士的生活就是不断地撞进麻烦里，但在他登上Tardis后这段旅程面对真正危险的次数却少得惊人，那些可怕的时刻来临时他总是不在场。  
  
这不可能对劲。  
  
“我们得谈谈。说真的，Doc，别再这样了。”  
  
“关于啥？”  
  
时间领主用自己最擅长的那招——天真无辜狗狗眼回视他，似乎期待他只会说些如“停止把厨房搞得一团糟不管怎么了都去找Amy Pond道歉顺便一说我极想结交这位迷人的姑娘和他可爱的丈夫”或者“对我过去三个月每天三次到三十次不等的调情来点反应好不”等略微尴尬但容易绕过的话题，从而能又一次将正经事时段扼杀在萌芽之中。  
  
噢这些当然可以排进日程里，但不是现在。  
  
“关于你的……态度。”Jack指出，“你对我总是 _小心翼翼_ 的。”  
  
他知道自己是碰对了方向。博士瞪大眼，脸上的表情凝固了几秒，然后花了整整一分钟企图重提“如何烹饪众人视之奇葩（某个）时间领主视之美味的鱼条蛋奶”， 接下来的半分钟则忙于从各种角度否认他的旅伴得出的结论。“一千多年来可没跟‘小心’这个词扯上边过，”他结结巴巴地说，用假装的恼火掩饰局促，“小心是无聊透顶的近义词，甚至都没法让通灵卡片显示这个词，因为我压根就不知道它有什么意义。连念起来都是干巴巴的毫无新意，跟按部就班的厨房秘诀一样差劲。我不知道你是怎么……你完全搞错了，呃，我是说——”  
  
他一脸烦躁地把头发揉得乱糟糟的。  
  
“……真有这么明显？”  
  
  
  
 _261_  
  
博士注视着屏幕上的Carcosa，他们正离它远去，红色的恒星与浅色的行星最终成为了一些太空中的小圆点，光影之城再度成为传说。他凝视了那些圆点一阵子，低头去拨弄控制台上的拉杆。  
  
“嘿。”Jack出声唤他，时间领主抬头瞥了一眼。他看上去十分孩子气，而他眼中蓄积了那么多无法消融的黑暗。  
  
“现在告诉我，”Jack说，轻柔但坚决，“我知道如果还有任何办法你绝不会这么离去，所以告诉我。”  
  
博士的情绪缓和了些，他低头继续敲打着那些小零件。“宇宙中有很多意识寄生体，”他飞快地说，语气仍然很冷淡，“像是精灵、寂静、通灵花粉、玛拉梦貘、午夜行星的神秘怪物，而这个……”他调整显示器，把它转到同伴面前：“非常原始、非常古老，一般称为蠕虫病毒。”  
  
Jack望着屏幕上转动的立体影像：“从未听过。”  
  
“它们不曾侵扰过地球，而在人类迈向太空之前就几乎灭绝，就像人类消灭天花一样。它们作用于海马体，潜伏期不定，病发时非常顽固，非常迅猛，但只要简单的精神治疗就能消灭它们。”  
  
蓝眼睛朝他转过来：“海马体也即是……”  
  
“不可逆的记忆吞噬。”时间领主心烦意乱地开始咬着手指，“即使治愈，蠕虫病毒的侵害仍然是无法修复的，他们这段时间被吞掉的记忆并不会回来。而在治疗方法尚未被发现的数亿年宇宙史中，病发时感染者会从最近开始逐渐倒退着失去记忆，终至他们的一生都被消除，就像我们看到的一样——我认为有人在利用蠕虫病毒制造军队。”  
  
“在他们功能健全、但记忆区域完全空白的大脑中植入控制系统？”该死的究竟是什么人才会进行这么可怕的实验啊。“好比是活生生的Cyberman？”  
  
“血肉之躯、有灵性的Cyberman。我猜我们看到的是未成功的早期形态，而……哦。”博士倒吸了口气，突然显得很慌张，眼睛几乎是狂乱地盯着同伴：“Jack！我应该——”  
  
Jack在他开始乱挥胳膊前抓住他。“嘿，没事。”他甚至露出笑容，“你认为我们可能会感染？”  
  
“我不会。蠕虫病毒对时间领主来说就像小飞虫一样，挥挥手就能赶走，几乎都意识不到我挥了手。”博士傲慢地回答，Jack倒很高兴他的傲慢回来了，至少这能分散他过于忧心忡忡的情绪。“至于你，”博士眨眨眼，平静了很多，“也许应该做个全面检查。”  
  
“像是脱光光的那种？”他的旅伴快活地吹了声口哨，遭到时间领主严厉的瞪视，通常这种情况他只会收获一枚白眼。  
  
“意识脱光，”博士拍了他一把，仍然没收回那对于他的娃娃脸反差过大的威吓目光，“首先你得相信我。”  
  
“昼夜之城，消失的文明，活死人军队，意识病毒，今天没什么能再让我惊讶了。”  
  
“我的意思是信任我。”博士的语调沉了下去，他有只手扒在控制台边缘，有些紧张地胡乱敲打着：“即使是Tardis也无法扫描出几小时内感染上的蠕虫病毒，我需要进行双相连接，以前这是时间领主……呃别管他，和这没关系。大部分的精神连接是一种入侵，都会产生抗拒反应，但我需要扫描你意识中的任意角落，需要这种完全开放的连接方式——所以你必须完全相信我，明白吗？”  
  
Jack用捉着他的手把他拉近了，博士松开控制台，仍然一副手不知该怎么摆的不安状。“不曾怀疑过。”他那蓝眼睛的旅伴欢快地回答，脸上的笑容很明亮，“而且——如果这连接是双相的，你是不是得先信任我？”  
  
这仍然是活跃气氛的调情，但博士显然不在同一频道上。有一阵子他用那双深色的眼睛对着Jack，瞳仁的一圈绿色极其黯淡，看起来几乎是悲伤。  
  
“别傻了，”最后他说，“我 _从来_ 都信任你。”


	3. Chapter 3

_0_   
  
_重新连接  
重新连接  
重新连接_   
  
_“什……”_   
  
_那几乎只有一瞬间，但博士恨这个：晕眩有很多种，这是最糟的一种。他宁可来点他以前诅咒过的附带明亮色块、尖锐噪音和视角扭曲的晕眩方式，而不是现在像直接死机地单纯眼前黑一下，简直无聊透顶、无趣至极。下坠则是个被感官拉伸到漫长的过程，在他的后背戳到控制台的拉杆前有人抓住了他。博士抬起头，努力找回平衡。_   
  
_“抱歉，但是什么？”_   
  
_Jack的眉头松开了些，随即扬起了轻微的角度，差不多就是个“程度从一到十，等级为十一”的担忧表情。他仍然没有松手。“你。你刚说想到一种新办法，手动连接Tardis的转换电路并默认设置为检测瞬间脉冲。这不——这当然重要，先让我们等两分钟。现在说说你是怎么回事。”_   
  
_“我很正常。”_   
  
_他的同伴再次抬高眉毛，博士叹了口气。_   
  
_“正常范围内的反常反应。一般我能察觉到粒子、声波、时间弦的振动，就像你们人类在感受空气时一样自然，纯粹是时间领主的本能。想想没有空气你们会怎样？”_   
  
_糟透了，真希望能收回这句。有人把他抓得更紧了：“你是不是——”_   
  
_“其实是氮气。”博士飞快地补上，“不然你们会氧中毒。忘了刚才那个比喻，最好把现在这个也忘了，种族差异没法光靠想象力就能解决。别犯傻，别夸大事实，我当然没……也许有点不适应，但我肯定不是在 **死** 。”_   
  
_蓝眼睛眨也不眨地凝视着他，时间长到足以让博士再想出十个理由来圆谎，可打补丁的效果通常适得其反。最后Jack耸耸肩，放过了这个问题。“越早收到信号，越早解决这件事。”他说，朝楼梯下走去。_   
  
_“——或者再等两分钟，你想谈谈吗？”_   
  
_他真的需要等这两分钟。粒子开始躁动，十分轻微，比宇宙中最普通的碰撞还要安静好几亿万倍，但在绝对的死寂中却显得如此鲜明。隔着Tardis的护罩他都能感觉到它们在跳跃着，这比生命能量的流动和回转更加美妙，重生总是伴随着痛苦灼烧和一系列没法让人喜欢的紊乱，而这：这只是妙极了。_   
  
_时间领主离开控制台，正在诞生的粒子喷泉带来的是另一阵晕眩。好的晕眩。_   
  
_“Jack，”他开口，“我很抱歉。”_   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_514_  
  
假如博士说“嘿我们要去拯救渡渡鸟”，未必意味着毛里求斯岛、雨林和椰子树、早期殖民者和一种除了骨头和传说外什么也没留下的灰色鸟类。那也有可能——很大的可能——是指自动沙滩、紊乱的清洁机器人、正在被攻击的游客群与眼神无辜且憨态可掬住在岩洞里的大鸟（确实长得像地球版渡渡鸟的画像），而博士还会一如既往地借题发挥评论人类的傲慢：又不是地球才有渡渡鸟。  
  
不，永远别跟时间领主争论用词含糊的问题，性命攸关的时刻除外。  
  
“况且地球渡渡鸟我已经救过一次了。”在把通灵卡片亮给惊慌的游客们看后，他一边打开被砸坏了的机器人的后盖，用长手指翻弄着那些线路一边说，“我当然可以再来一次，从不同的视界什么什么的，可那对宇宙不太安全。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“四、五年前？”博士正掏出起子，不确定地想了一会儿，“也没准是一百年前？当时我正忙着死呢，我把它们交给Silurians养，反正他们除了在一个自动生态系统里睡觉外什么也不干。如果你现在去拜访他们的地穴，应该能看见很多很多渡渡鸟在人工雨林中散步。”  
  
Jack决心改天要把“忙着死”的故事问个清楚，他帮博士连接好电路，重启了机器人。后者拿着起子对准系统登录界面一阵乱晃，然后躬下身用安抚一只猫的口气说：“试着别再用镭射枪对准人群，也别再让自己被人用椰子壳猛砸好不？要是还有人惊扰你看守的小东西们，你可以尝试温和一点的警告，把对方丢进海里涮一涮就是个好办法。”  
  
  
  
游客们已经平安离去，远离岩洞的警示牌也立了起来，被清洁机器人拼死保护的渡渡鸟们先是从海滩背后的岩石中小心探出头，然后是庞大笨拙的身躯，短尾后头跟着一群小毛团。它们踏着一种跳跃摇摆的舞步奔过来，在沙地上胡乱划着圈，留下一串叠着一串的爪印。机器人和渡渡鸟组成的家族已经足够古怪了，这种奇特的鸟通体覆盖着黄色羽毛，并令人惊讶地闪着微光，有一只还朝前时间特工张开羽翅，围着他踱起步来，并不时啄一下他的裤脚，咕噜咕噜地叫着。  
  
“这是不是个‘快滚开’的威吓？”  
  
“事实上，它挺喜欢你的。”博士说，尽量显得自己并没幸灾乐祸但失败了，“这种渡渡鸟的发情期会使全身羽毛上产生一层荧光鳞片，它们的求偶仪式就是绕着对方跳圆圈舞。”  
  
Jack看了看绕着自己摇摆的那只鸟，又看了看博士：“你刚刚确实把‘你’、‘发情’和‘求偶’这几个词放在一个句子里说了？”  
  
“想想看，你可是Jack。”时间领主用一种往伤口上多撒一把盐的方式安慰他。Jack认为这跟在一次（又一次！）失败的调情后有点伤害他的自尊心，他抬手止住了那只鸟，轻抚了下它半红半黑的鸟喙，而它睁着可爱的小圆眼睛，用头顶的羽毛蹭过来，蹭得他手上都是磷光。  
  
机器人拿视觉面板对着他，摄像头开合闪烁，看起来就像在眨眼。博士在逗弄那些幼鸟，没注意机器人掉头朝他驶过去，机壳下喷出细沙。“幼鸟一直到成年都会发光，”它们正争先恐后地踏上他的手掌，并叽喳着向手臂前进，“你们这些笨拙的小傻瓜，这种‘嘿我是渡渡鸟快来吃我’的特征究竟是怎么进化出来的？”机器人驶到了博士身后，然后Jack听到了一串“什么”“等等”“停下”和一声惊呼，他忍都没忍地大笑起来。  
  
“它肯定挺喜欢你。”  
  
“它的学习系统是哪个笨蛋设计的？！”博士气急败坏地用力瞪他，努力挣扎企图从一百磅重的机器人和一群蹦蹦跳跳的幼鸟中间脱身，片刻后他小声叹了口气：“呃……救命？”  
  
  
  
Jack半夜醒来，细沙滩像是用月光铺成的，而Tardis则是视野远处的一个小蓝方块，浪声轻柔，星子漫天。成年渡渡鸟们在自动关闭的机器人旁边蜷成一片明亮的发光体，有几只精力过分旺盛的幼鸟还在跟时间领主玩闹。博士被蹭了满身磷光，Jack猜他自己也是。他打了个呵欠。  
  
“你没去别处玩？”  
  
“我正假装自己是人类。”博士解释道，头上还顶着一只给自己找了个窝的幼鸟，看起来像一大一小两个灯泡。  
  
夜晚只是时间领主又一个拥有数不清的故事的时段，Jack注意到这个还是在博士自己承认之后，有时候储物间里会多一些新玩意，有时候他在清晨看到博士在修理Tardis，头上扣着一顶可笑的帽子。身处于博士的生活中就是这样，没人能独占所有的冒险。“想要我来评分不？如果你想装得更像人类，就该躺下来睡一觉。”Jack坐起身，仍然困意昏昏，“所以你干吗不出去玩？我并不介意。”  
  
时间领主转过头，荒谬、古怪但——不可思议的温柔地泛着光。“你是说把你丢在这儿，而我开着Tardis飞走？”他摇摇头，幼鸟也跟着笨拙而惬意地晃了几下，“你们人类。”  
  
  
  
 _-1_  
  
见鬼。  
  
他本来可以继续跳时间的，他根本不想把自己搅进一场战争，但当炮弹、尸体和小孩出现在同一视野中实在不是个能让人狠心忽视的画面。  
  
缩起来哭泣的男孩就离他到达地点不到几米，他奋力扑过去把那孩子拽进怀里，躲开了一枚飞来的流弹。一声接着一声的巨响砸进了粗糙的岩地里，他用大衣为怀中的孩子挡开了爆炸中飞溅的小石子。  
  
轰鸣中还掺杂着另外一种噪音，听起来似乎是某种忽隐忽现的嘶啦声，他顾不上分辨。他刚刚撸开盖住腕表的袖口，另一阵枪炮的咆哮就直冲而来，他抱着小孩猛力向后一冲，把自己重重摔在了岩石上，一块在眼前被掀开的石板朝他砸下来。  
  
要启动心灵传输已经来不及了，他本能地抬起手腕挡住脸朝后挫去。但突来一股力将他拉离了落石的轨道，只剩下一阵碎片被溅到身上的刺痛感。  
  
“说真的，”有个声音在他身后恼火地嘀咕道，“你从来就不能停止惹麻烦……噢。”他扭过脸，三十个世纪前的那种电话亭在十几步开外立在岩石上摇摇欲坠，拽住他的人的装扮倒是和那蓝盒子年代相称地老派，他看起来非常年轻，却有一双极为沧桑的眼睛。现在那双眼正因为吃惊而睁大了。  
  
又一束激光在他们身旁炸开，对方用力将他拉起来，他则托住了被吓得忘记哭泣的孩子。  
  
——“跑。”  
  
  
  
十二分钟后，Tardis降落在某个避难营里，熄火了的那种降落。Jack满怀好奇地用目光抚过因自动关闭而泛出金属色冷光的控制台，而博士则在自己飞船完成补能之前不停地啃着手指。  
  
“你真的不回去？”  
  
“在遇到你从天而降，还戴着领结之后？”Jack轻松地回答——在遇到一位奇特的时间领主和他迷人的飞船之后？——“才不。”  
  
“嘿，领结很酷的！”博士飞快地反驳，然后又开始烦躁地咬手指。“停、停下，先别忙着调情。我刚才说的你没懂？”Jack一脸茫然地看他，博士发誓他绝对是故意的：“或者待在这儿是个任务什么的？”  
  
Jack扬起眉：“你是指时间机构？我已经被开除了。”  
  
这回轮到博士用空白的表情对着他。  
  
“我把自己开除了的。”他的新同伴一脸快活地补充道，“所以现在我是自由职业者。”  
  
“还戴着腕表。”  
  
“没告诉过你？为他们工作那么久，结果却莫名其妙地被删除了记忆的故事？我总有权利带走点纪念品来补偿精神损失。”  
  
时间领主闭上嘴，任由一阵战栗漫过他的两颗心脏。  
  
而Jack——感谢Rassilon——显然是误会了这个停顿。“我在这里既没导致时空扭曲，也没突然出现一个把这个星球吞噬的黑洞，”他企图摆出最严肃的表情来说服博士，“所以我一定很合理。我身处在自己的正当历史中，可能只是添加了一两个变量，没什么值得担心的。”  
  
Tardis开始重启，橙色的灯光照亮了整个控制室。博士沉默了一会儿，注视着那些按键重新亮起。  
  
“你可以留下，但我们需要约法三章。”  
  
  
  
 _121_  
  
“……当初你坚持不肯让我留下的原因，你那种小心对待我的方式，还有你提起以前时的态度，我只想说你真的不必——”  
  
“啥？”博士睁大眼看着他，跟第一次看见他时的表情如出一辙，“等等，什么？”  
  
Jack停下了，第一次觉得自己想的可能不对。博士的反应不像是装出来的，他毫无疑问是一个永恒的谜，但他说谎的时候Jack总是知道。  
  
“所以未来的我没死吗？”  
  
那双眼仍然震惊地望着他。  
  
“没有哪个你去过的地方埋着我的尸体或者我的灰？”  
  
时间领主收回了目光，他猛地朝后靠去，书架使劲摇晃了几下，一本书砸在他的肩膀上。他露出松了口气的笑容，但那对他而言几乎就是个苦笑了。  
  
“不是那么回事。”  
  
Jack竖起半边眉毛。  
  
“这很……复杂。”博士抬起眼，不安地动了动领结，“但绝对不是你死了。这只是……你曾经是我的同伴。”  
  
“好吧。”前时间特工怀疑地眨了眨眼，“现在这句就纯粹是胡诌的了——我该不会是毁灭宇宙的大魔头什么的吧？那倒也讲得通。”  
  
博士瞪了他一眼，随即大声地叹口气。“你们人类的脑瓜儿到底是怎么长的？”他哼了声，一脸不可思议地说，“你还能想出更奇葩的理由吗？——不，根本不是。‘Jack Harkness上校，我的同伴’，你从来都是。你以前——将来——是这么自称的。”最后一句听上去有点赌气，“你又没提过真名。”  
  
“我还以为只是‘上校’。”他的同伴倒显得高兴起来，“这是区分我和他的方式？”  
  
博士捡起了地上那本书，重新把它插回缝隙里。他向前迈了两步，用宁静——但永远有光点在跳跃的深色瞳孔注视对方的蓝眼睛，他呼吸时的气息显然比人类要轻，粗呢外套上的花纹清晰可辨。他从来不曾靠得这么近。  
  
“没有什么你和他。”他放缓了语气，“可能这对人类来说有点难以理解，我是个时间领主，我不是这么看问题的。尽管不像Tardis一样是穿透了所有时间线的十二维体，但我们同样能分辨出统一和变量：他曾经是你，而你终将成为他。不管你身处于时间线的哪个时期，一直都只有 _你_ 。”  
  
他从不靠得这么近。所以Jack抓住他，然后吻他。  
  
博士没躲开，但他随后丢出了一句嘲讽。  
  
“这点也一样。”  
  
“很荣幸。”Jack马上就欢脱起来，比起博士没躲开，三个月意味不明的态度根本算不得是大事。“我并不是一定要知道理由，就像我最初说的，我身处于自己的历史中，这是正当的。我曾经是军人、战士，或者随便哪个时代可以用来称呼危险行业的词，压根就没必要替我担心。信任我，把可怕的任务交给我——‘Jack Harkness上校，博士的同伴’，听起来是个不错的称谓。”  
  
“只想避免悖论。”博士沉默了一阵，最后郁郁寡欢地回答。“我不能……也许我可以试试。”  
  
“未来的我丝毫没变，真的？”  
  
时间领主摇摇头。  
  
“剧透。”  
  
  
  
 _609_  
  
Tardis的警示灯已经连续闪烁了半分钟，博士在控制台敲打了几下，拍拍半圆的灯罩，对着自己的好飞船低语：“你是怎么回事，嗯？”而那紫色信号就是要坚持不懈地骚扰他。Jack正忙着调出着陆地点的信息，他随口问：“你会不会只是设了个闹钟？”  
  
说真的，时间领主对Tardis各种功能都令人咋舌地滥用已经不是一天两天了。博士顿时安静下来，转过脸来看着他。  
  
“你设了？”  
  
“我忘了。”  
  
一阵大笑的颤动掠过他的手指，结果Jack按错了一个键，不得不重新返回上一层数据。博士用力瞪他。  
  
“我天天都在忙着到处乱跑，还要拯救宇宙，我哪有时间记住自己有没有设闹钟！”  
  
Jack咽回最后一声笑，让它在喉咙里变成一个忍俊不禁的咳呛。“也可能是这次降落的星球很危险。”他假装摆出严肃的表情，“或者有人在朝你发求救信号？”  
  
博士想了想，捞过外套几步就跳下了台阶，Jack每次都希望能在他这么干之前拉住他。而前者以一贯的轻率打开门朝外张望，然后——  
  
“哇哦。”  
  
“什么‘哇哦’？”  
  
他的旅伴跟在后面，现在不用通过显示屏确定环境了：显然那是玻璃和海洋和裂痕和震动，和鲨鱼。那条巨大的鱼正猛力撞击玻璃护罩，威吓地亮出一嘴尖牙。这个水底建筑——不管它是什么——这一段都只是些透明的管道，被撞击得猛烈摇晃，透过逐渐裂开的纹路看鲨鱼显得过于庞大、有点扭曲。可能它本来也很扭曲。  
  
“也许我们在《大白鲨》的拍摄现场。”Jack评论。  
  
“噢别傻了，那不是白死鲨，那是南船座ε巨鲨，无论是长度还是凶残性都更胜白鲨。”时间领主用过于兴奋的口气说，“看看那背鳍的流线，这是海里最危险的一种动物了，看它多美——肯定是求救信号。”  
  
好吧，博士很迷人，尤其在他眼中闪着冒险的光芒时。要是他能对危险这个词有点概念就更好了。  
  
  
  
故事，有时候没有结果，有时候结局很糟糕，有时候所有的牺牲都只是白白浪费，有时候皆大欢喜却使人惆怅。也有时候，像这件事一样，完满得有点不真实。在通道破裂前他们找到了仍然滞留在建筑内的所有人，匆匆忙忙带走了研究所的数据，封锁了这段水域等待那只巨鲨游回深海。而Tardis又回到了水里，假装自己是海底的一枚蓝珊瑚，水波在她的防护罩周围滑动，鲨鱼疑惑地用尾巴拍打着这个来历不明的方盒子，想知道她是不是另一条古怪的鱼。  
  
没有几个故事能有这种诗意的结局。  
  
他们坐在地板上看了会儿鱼，心情平静且昏昏欲睡。海流让Tardis像在太空中一样缓慢地兜着圈，左右摇摆着。  
  
“可能还是闹钟。”博士说，Jack转过脸看他。  
  
开始他没觉得有什么可奇怪的，要是你在水底，惬意、温暖且舒心，那么所有明亮的事物都没什么值得惊讶的。然后他意识到博士在发光，就像被金色的渡渡鸟蹭了一身磷光一样，Tardis里的灯光也是橙黄色的，但博士的那种光要更亮些。  
  
“你在发光。”Jack用力晃了晃头，确定自己没看错。“你没再去自动沙滩吧？你怎么在发光？”  
  
博士用一种不确定的微笑对着他，他确实像是浸在微光之中，而通常这个表情的意思是“我想吃炸鱼条”或者“十分钟后世界毁灭但我们至少还有十分钟可以拯救世界”。  
  
“我很抱歉，Jack。”他说，“我真的抱歉。”


	4. Chapter 4

_0_   
  
_已接收信号。  
开始建立连接。_   
  
_他的同伴在楼梯上停住脚步，侧过身来：“为了什么？”_   
  
_“456？”_   
  
_这回Jack完全转了过来。博士估算出两三秒钟的停顿，也许不够准确，但他又能估算时间了。“那是定点，对吧？”最后Jack慢慢开口。他看起来很像在宇宙尽头的时候，只是比任何时刻都更沉着、更镇定，但他悄悄攥紧了楼梯扶手：“告诉我那是定点。”_   
  
_“那是。”博士抓紧时间说，“我不能干涉定点，我永远不该干涉定点，可我应该在那里。在一切结束……呃，你知道，过去之后。而我只是把你们留在了不为人知的废墟里，那很，”他犹豫了一下：“不好。”_   
  
_一丝光亮慢慢从他曾经的旅伴眼中浮起，尽管那种笑意就像春天的雪片般转瞬即逝，Jack努力板起脸。“真想说爱死了这个新版本的你。”他嘀咕道，“但是，你？跟我开诚布公？”跟着他把眉毛也竖了起来，“在没有隔着门板时？”_   
  
_时间领主摘下了帽子。他一瞬间就显得轻松起来，他的同伴们都熟悉这个表情，要是你在最后关头问对了问题时他总是这样。“我们姑且称之为零空间效应。”他甚至附赠了一个笑容，“连Dalek都无法在这里生存，没有庇护时不能。这里有的只是无，没有时间，没有空间，既不向前，也不退后，你当然可以说这里有的是无限，那比较符合人类的概念——假如你能够从零空间里窥伺宇宙，你会看到所有的历史和未来在同一时刻发生，并且始终在进行着。可那只是理论而已，”他耸了耸肩，“反正我们看不到。”_   
  
_他的同伴开始明白了：“你想问我是怎么来的？”_   
  
_“从你的角度发生了什么？宇宙重启时你在哪？”_   
  
_Jack想了想。“那有点……模糊。”最后他承认，“没有星星的宇宙？逐渐坍缩的世界？我的生活可复杂了。”_   
  
_“没人的自身维度会比你更复杂了，裂缝合拢时，宇宙也许会不知所措。”博士用长手指漫不经心地转着帽沿，“但我确认过，我确定只有我被关在错误的一边，而Tardis在她的防护罩内部维持着一条相对时间线。我贴心的老姑娘，她总是这样。她甚至能从我的同伴里挑出最合理的人，事实上，唯一合理的人。但是，Jack，”他摇了摇头。宇宙开出了一条狭窄的缝隙，测定脉冲瞬间达到阈值，控制室的灯光在同一时间亮起，塞顿水晶开始加热，在长期不可估量的时间过后，蓝盒子终于再次发出那种熟悉的嗡嗡声。_   
  
_博士攥着礼帽的边沿，站在橙黄色的灯光下，他对面的楼梯上空无一人。_   
  
_“……你并不存在。”_   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_261_  
  
“噢嘿我自己，Doc给我五分钟时间录像，要是你正在观看这段记录，也许你已经发现缺失了五到十个标准小时的记忆。先沉住气，现在一切都很好，你在Tardis，很安全。可能你记得在那之前我们降落在Carcosa上，或者正在被僵尸袭击，或者正赶赴著名的光影之都，剩下的可以检索‘蠕虫病毒’条目，亲爱的好女孩肯定有详细留档。  
  
“现在，听着。这很重要。关于博士——留心他，慢慢打探细节。你甚至不用太仔细都会发现他情绪低落到了极点，需要一级警备的那种，恐怕图书馆又几个月的努力都白费啦。不管怎么说，注意他。  
  
“当然这条记录最好不用播放，”蓝眼睛的前时间特工朝摄像头挥了挥手，还送了个飞吻，“待会见，我。”  
  
 _视频时长：00:02:16  
播放次数：0_  
  
  
  
 _-118_  
  
“所以，这个时间领主。”他摊开手，蓝眼睛里闪着兴趣的光芒，“要怎么才能终结一个神话人物呢？”  
  
Kovarian女士抬起下巴，脸上的表情仿佛猛兽嗅到了猎物的气息，但她把微笑克制在了冷硬的礼貌和自信的范围内：“我们研究历史，我们收集细节。时间领主并不难杀死——比人类强韧，的确，但也不过如此。我们的研究显示很多对普通人类致命的伤害对他同样有效，枪击、辐射、毒药，而有些对人类无害的东西也会起作用，譬如Chen7病毒……甚至是阿司匹林。”  
  
“阿司匹林。”他不由得咧嘴一笑，一边重复着那种古老药片的名字一边向椅背上靠去：“这就是你们的计划？往他的饮料里投放阿司匹林？”  
  
“重要的是怎么阻断他的重生过程。”她继续说道。这是她的领域，她自认掌控了主动权，对这样一个玩笑只是采取漠然视之的态度。“方法有一些，我们尝试过，但，”她停顿了一下，“这是宇宙的不幸，最后都被他幸运地脱逃了。然后我们意识到这些方法作用都太强烈，见效很快，但会在第一时间就被察觉，那就有产生变数的可能性。所以我们最终在一长列的名单中找到了这个。”  
  
她打开立体投影，一种微小粒子的模型不停地单调右旋着。对面的人询问式地扬起了眉。  
  
“这种粒子衰变能影响时间领主的细胞代谢，让他们失去重生的能力，它的作用力非常轻微，绝对不会被察觉。就像慢性毒药一样，一时不起作用不要紧，只要他身边长期有着放射源，它们就能不断地渗透他，缓慢地杀死他。” Kovarian女士再次露出了那种猎豹般的微笑，“对人类则完全无害。”  
  
“而你们打算把这个放射源安置在？”  
  
“时间涡流控制器。”她打出了最后一张好牌，“还有什么是比时间特工戴着腕表更正常的事吗？”  
  
与她相谈的那位特工倾身向前，把身体的重心移到桌上，他露出笑容。他已经完全展示出他的兴趣。Kovarian女士知道这是距离成功的最后一步，接下来不过会是些关于报酬的讨教还价，还有几句关于合作诚意的客气话。她在心里已经松了口气，她并不喜欢跟这些时间机构的人打交道，却还要维持微笑，不能显得高高在上。而她却听到：  
  
“我拒绝。”  
  
一阵静默。  
  
这个回答显然让她始料未及，她抬高了眉毛：“为什么？报酬？安全性？计划哪里有纰漏？”  
  
“前提，女士。前提。”  
  
她抿了抿嘴唇。她最不愿意的就是承认一件事不在自己的掌控内，但最后还是开口问道：“什么前提？”  
  
“你们之所以找到我的缘故，这个任务能够成功的因果。我的未来？”时间特工调整了姿势，笑容不变，“前提是一切的理由，我听到现在不过是想知道整件事的来龙去脉。恐怕你犯了个错，女士，你不该告诉我。”  
  
“可他是个——”  
  
“噢算了，我像是会丢下这么好的工作跟随便什么人走的吗？认真的？”时间特工打断了她的话，在此之前他已经把所有的耐心都花在了听取这个天外飞来的外勤任务的解释上。“我不认识他，确实，他对我来说只是传说。可能他是位英雄，可能他是个怪物，更有可能他只是做过很多无法确切定义的事。我还不知道他是什么人，这并不重要，因为显然未来的我清楚——我了解他，我认同他，我信任他。并且，”他的笑容那么明亮，蓝眼睛里神色笃定，就像这些事他已经经历：“ _我成了他的同伴_ 。”  
  
Kovarian女士似乎还想说点什么，但她却先一步紧紧地闭上了嘴，抿出一条冷酷的唇线。在这样一个不可理喻的理由上遭遇滑铁卢令她倍感受挫，不解、恼火和震惊从她眼底飞快地掠过，最后她端高了姿态，以极尽讽刺的语气道出她的想法：“你相信未来？我本以为你们时间特工最不相信的就是未来。”  
  
“你们的一面之词，”她的对手只是耸了下肩，“和我自己的判断。”  
  
答案不言而喻。  
  
  
  
 _609_  
  
“所有的Tardis——当然，现在只有我的了——都设置了检测反τ子数值的自动程序。这些小东西极其微小，衰变迅速，数量少时无伤大雅。一旦它们的数量超过临界值，对时间领主造成的是毁灭性的伤害，而宇宙中经常会有这样的危险，没人会拿这个开玩笑。”博士停顿了一下，看起来倒像是尴尬：“呃，最后一句不对，实际上我还有本名为《和反τ子有关的100个笑话》的书。”  
  
博士在讲时间领主冷笑话，就跟在他讲完时间领主重生守则之后，Jack对此松了口气。“所以你应该是没事了？”他靠在控制台的围栏旁问，“刚才的警示灯就是为了这个？”  
  
“我只是启用一部分重生能量，修复已经被反τ子损伤的部分。”博士晃了晃手，他甚至吹走了一层金光，那轻盈的金色从他身上荡开，慢慢消散在空气中。“甚至还用不着换一张脸呢。”他随手拨下拉杆，Tardis的门关上了，在一阵摇晃过后，他们再次回到了宇宙漂流的日常轨道中。  
  
“那很好。”Jack说，然后曾经身为特工的务实立刻占了上风：“但我们也许该查查粒子的来源——从研究所释放出的？”  
  
时间领主在控制台前随手摆弄了一会儿才回过头来，他看起来很烦恼，好像刚才的解释已经超额使用了他所有的耐心和诚实，他用褐绿色的眼睛凝视着同伴。“别傻了，那不过是个海洋研究所。”他终于开口，“我当然知道来源，他们已经不是第一次想谋杀我了，甚至也不是第二次。我想这可能是第三次。”  
  
这回他的态度成功地让Jack嘴角仅存的一丝笑纹褪去了。“有人企图谋杀你，可能你还觉得挺有趣，但我可不。”他从栏杆前挺直了身体，“在我看来这绝对值得严肃对待，说真的，博士，要是你知道‘他们’是谁，难道我们不该去解决这件事？”  
  
一阵更长的沉默。  
  
“遇到你那天我收到了一个求救信号。”  
  
他的同伴眨眨眼，显然没能跟上时间领主过于跳跃的思路。后者无声地叹了口气。“Jack，”他说，“你知道宇宙中两个随机坐标重叠的概率吗？”  
  
蓝眼睛慢慢睁大了，一个念头就像闪电般地击中了Jack，这太荒谬，又太合理，逼得他几乎后退了一步。他离开前在腕表里调出的随机读数，博士见到他时的反应；禁止心灵传输守则；光影之城和蠕虫病毒；身覆磷光的外星渡渡鸟；Tardis闪烁的警示灯。所有的拼图都已完整。  
  
他身处于自己的正当历史中。但是，不。 _不_ 。  
  
  
  
博士有点退缩。尽管Jack还没成为他认识的那个人，他却已经熟悉这个表情，他曾在宇宙尽头见过。哦人类复杂的情绪结构，看上去像是困惑、失望和苦涩三选一。也可能三者皆是。  
  
“我的确是个时间特工。”Jack低声说，“但——”  
  
  
  
 _-2_  
  
“……这是场浸透在数十万年宇宙史中的战争，我知道你参加过很多次战斗，你旁观过更多场战争，但这个，我向你保证，你从未像我们一样体会过这种毫无希望的感觉。我们用军队反抗一个人，最后我们还是输了。这个人，这个传说，他拥有不可思议的影响力，而我们必须阻止他，我们想要遏止他带给其他人的灾难，我们希望这种恐惧不再继续蔓延。”  
  
她深呼了口气，把目光定在对面的人身上：“我们寄希望于你。”  
  
时间特工支起了胳膊，他没有笑，蓝眼睛里甚至一丝笑意也无。  
  
“所以这就是那件事了。”他说。  
  
“这很重要，我们希望你——”  
  
“重要到消除了上一次与我谈判的记忆。”  
  
Kovarian女士怔住了，她知道她应该第一时间做出反应，但是话语就是已经从她嘴边溜走。而时间特工只是坐直了身子，他的手一直放在腕表的表带上。这一次他勾起了嘴角，但他的眼睛仍然没有笑。  
  
“你整天在宇宙里穿来穿去，难道一点也不了解时间机构的特训吗？”他把怒意隐藏在那种摄人的平静下，“我的时间感非常精确，我很清楚自己失去了几个小时，我只想知道为什么。现在我已经知道了，我不在乎这个时间领主，但你可以把这看做第二次拒绝，鉴于我上次肯定拒绝了你——噢没准是第三次？”  
  
她衡量了一下形势是否还值得挽回，然后艰难地拼出语句：“你不曾受雇于我们，也许是——”  
  
“我难道不了解我的老东家吗？”他讽刺地反问，“他们手段如何，我一清二楚。他们很明白我们这些人最在乎什么，我们唯一信任的就是自己的记忆。而你的漏洞却太多了，女士，要是你下回还想雇个时间特工，别谈第二次。”  
  
Kovarian女士沉默了一阵，她知道没必要再谈下去，她的每一步棋都已经被将死。最后她站起身，第一次由自己而不是她的对手来结束了这场交锋。  
  
“我并不指望你的认同。我们不需要。”  
  
  
  
 _-1_  
  
他的第一件事是检查腕表，记录已经被洗掉了，当然的。接下来没什么太多需要收拾的东西：小型武器，也许；几个种族的通用零钱，必需品；销毁一些日志，正当的过程。没找谁告别，没什么可告别的人。  
  
三个月已经超过了底线。他再一次检查装备，然后按下了腕表里的第一个随机数。  
  
  
  
 _1_  
  
“我们去过宇宙尽头。”博士突然说。  
  
战争机器已经停止运行，自毁程序正在用平静的电子嗓音倒计时，地上的轰鸣声还在继续，地下控制室在枪炮的咆哮中跟随着一阵又一阵震颤着。时间领主正忙着终止程序，他的同伴从建造简易信号屏蔽仪器的工作中抬起眼来：“什么？”  
  
“宇宙尽头。”博士重复道，“世界末日。”  
  
Jack欢快地打了声唿哨：“真的？你和我，世界末日时也在一起？”  
  
博士甚至都没看他一眼，他找到了优先命令，程序在最后十秒停顿了一下，返回上一层，错误、调试、重新从五分钟开始计起。“恒星毁灭，时空坍缩，物种的极度退化。”他用和叙述内容不符的轻快语气继续说着，“一些人将另一些人当做猎物，另一些人满怀希望，等待他们的却只有绝境。我们还在这儿试着阻止一场战争，拯救一个星球，你以为这能改变宇宙，而宇宙却 _不为所动_ 。当你明知所有的生命都有尽头，所有的故事都将终结，这一切还有什么意义？”  
  
Jack发誓，遇上一位似乎没长调情神经，在你说笑话时跟你谈论宇宙哲学的时间领主绝对是件令人头大的事。他接好了最后两根线，倒计时出现了一阵杂音，但它仍然没有停下。他抽空用仅剩的时间想了想：“因为我们现在就在这里？”  
  
“也许。不一定就得有什么意义吧？”听到那阵杂音，博士总算转过头分给了他点注意力，“可能我只是无法停下，我们无法停下。”Jack趁机指了下腕表，而时间领主只是摇摇头：“退后，上校。”他甩开了音速起子，绿色的光芒对准那个用能所有能找到的东西拼凑出的小机器。他以那种始终未褪去轻松的嗓音，把那句话伴随着起子的嗡嗡声一起低呼出来。  
  
“Geronimo。”  
  
  
  
 _609_  
  
“但我也曾经是军人和战士。”他的同伴低声说，“你应该告诉我。”  
  
博士只是注视着他，迟疑了良久。“我第一次见到你时——在我自己的时间线上——你说你丢了两年的记忆。”  
  
“三个月。”  
  
“两年。”  
  
时间领主平静但坚持地重复道。他不确定是不是该说这个，可Jack看起来很糟，几乎是阴沉。而Jack从来不阴沉。博士知道没人愿意自己的未来已经注定，哪怕是时间特工。尤其是时间特工。他们都很清楚那些法则，知道比起普通人，他们在历史中有更多自由，也更加受缚于未来。  
  
“我期望能在Carcosa找到原因，尽管我迟到了几万年，可我确实找到了。我只是不能告诉你。”  
  
“该死的，那又怎么样？”Jack最终抬起了眼，他的眼瞳是悲哀的蓝色，“几句话能造成一个种族灭亡？还是炸出几个黑洞？或者宇宙干脆因为多了这一个悖论而直接停运？”  
  
有那么多种解释在博士脑海中一一掠过，他绝对能找到几个完美的谎言，假装这一切都会过去，这一切都会变好，但他还是选择了最诚实的一种。“我有一位老友，”他眨眨眼，露出了怀念的笑容，“我与他相识如此之久，几乎忘了他是人类，直到有一天在电话里获知他去世的消息。而我也有台时间机器，我可以当做我从来没打过这个电话，我可以去任何时间任何地点，我可以去参加他的入伍仪式，我可以在我们最辉煌的日子来几次大冒险，或者什么都不做，坐下来跟老友喝一杯，只要我小心避开1977后面那六年。但——星辰会毁灭，时间可以改写，所有的事实仍然存在，时间旅行者决定不了过去和未来。”  
  
在所有消除记忆的方法当中，Jack确定，蠕虫病毒绝对是最迅猛、最折磨、最糟的一个。它们抹平沟回，就像在擦掉一幅画，开始是色彩，然后是线条，接着是框架，一切细节都逐渐模糊不堪，成为小孩子的胡乱涂鸦，最后成为白纸。就算你可以重新画一张，可你永远没法再得到最初的那幅画。他必须非常努力才能地从图画和空白之间抓住细节：“因为‘宇宙不为所动’？哈？”  
  
时间领主再次凝望他，看起来就像他们第一次相遇时，看起来像后来的很多次时。“哦Jack，”他轻快地说，“你还什么都不知道呢。”  
  
现在要抓住那些零散的句子都成为了艰难的任务，他感到的只是空白。“我还需要知道什么吗？”也许空白才是最强烈的。“除了我是被派来谋杀你的，和这二十个月都不算数以外？”  
  
博士想了想：“有一次你问我未来的你是什么样。”  
  
“你说‘剧透’。”  
  
“记得第一法则不？”博士笑了，“我当然是在说谎。”那种重生能量的金色光芒已经从他身上褪去，但这个笑容Jack仍然熟悉。他这么笑的时候眼睛里总是有光，没人能活过一千岁，眼睛里依然有光。  
  
Jack还记得荒野上的塔齐声合唱的那首歌。  
  
然后是五轮皎洁的月亮排成一行。  
  
然后就只剩炮声。  
  
  
  
博士伸出手，给了他的同伴一个结结实实的拥抱。他把手指按在对方太阳穴上，额头相抵，他闭上眼，再次接入连接。  
  
“ _Jack Harkness_ ，”他说，“ _你 **无与伦比**_ 。”


	5. Chapter 5

_0_   
  
_在千分之一秒的瞬间，Tardis旋转呼啸着穿过刚诞生的粒子束，穿过星光和虚无，穿过整个宇宙的时间线。穿过了鲜花、礼炮和气球。_   
  
_博士整理帽子和领结，他正赶赴一场婚礼。_   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_610_  
  
天花板看起来像是玻璃做的，分成六角形的几大板块，夜里它只是漆黑的一片，而现在黎明时分的微光轻柔地为它镀上了一层辉环。但他身处地下，那只能可能是拟态玻璃，如果往上投石子会在屋顶表面打出水波般的涟漪的那种。它看上去完美无瑕，与真正的玻璃一般无二，绝对是令人赞叹的工艺。博士忍不住悄悄用音速起子评估了下拟态级数，好吧，他其实把忍这个过程直接省略了。  
  
一个人马座奇伦星人从他身边飘了过去。地球重力对她的骨骼密度而言不值一提，她体态轻盈，皮肤泛着浅蓝的光泽，裸露的双臂上覆着一层彩羽，额头上那只夜视用眼闭合成一条缝隙，跳步走路的方式几乎是在飘浮。她向时间领主投去了好奇的一瞥。  
  
“早上好我的小鸟，”Jack朝他第一个出现的队员打招呼，并继续用笑容来照亮整个房间，“这是John Smith博士，UNIT派遣专家，可能要跟我们待上一两天。”  
  
她停下了步伐，用手指点在唇上，隔空飞去了一个吻。博士只是笑了笑，持续的头痛让他实在拙于应对这类挑逗。“我当然是位专家，但我可没说要留下。”他在那女孩的听力范围外小声嘀咕，“你从什么时候开始跟奇伦翼人一起工作了？”  
  
“我还有个哥斯克人，那小子赖床，中午你才能见到他。你确实清楚自己降落在哪个世纪了吧？”他的前同伴、刚跟他分别几小时或者几百年——取决于不同的观察视点——的那位快活地说，“要是你睡够了，不介意解释一下你在这儿干吗？”  
  
博士抻了抻领结。  
  
“我当时追踪一只寄生人脑的亚拉曼妮（别笑，就是你想的蜘蛛怪）到银河酒吧，才刚进门就被拦住了：‘甜心，你成年了吗？请出示ID’——听听这叫什么话！我一千多岁了，花在拯救世界上的时间加起来也有几百年，没带通灵卡片甚至连酒吧都进不去。但时间刻不容缓，要是让它找到合适的附身对象可不会像它的本体那么脆弱，所以我用音速起子远程连接Tardis的内核，直接在高频电波上炸了那个小蜘蛛，可能只顺便损坏了酒吧里的一两个椅子腿之类的。但我的老姑娘被连累得不轻，需要找个安全的地方完成重修。”  
  
火炬木的现任负责人认真听他说完。“你知道我知道你是在胡扯，对吧？”他问。  
  
“想找个安全的地方停泊那部分是真的。”博士最后不情不愿地回答，“你呢？你怎么知道是我？”  
  
时间领主对安全的定义绝对异于常人，Jack对此只是把笑意压在了他惯常装出来的严肃面具下。“第一，大半夜拖着火花的蓝盒子？第二，糟透了的服装品味，像是西装搭球鞋，领结配毡帽？有这两点就很够了，而我还有决定性证据，”他一本正经地伸出三根手指，“我见过这个版本的你。”  
  
博士试图反驳（“没准是我的邪恶化身或者跟我差不多邪恶的复制人”以及“领结可酷再说有人迄今还穿着背带呢”），但他却已先一步意识到刚听到得这句话背后的可能会让整个时空分崩离析，他摆出空白的表情对着曾经的同伴。他尽了全力才能让自己脸上只有空白。  
  
“在我的未来？”  
  
Jack扬高了眉毛，嘴角没能抑制住笑意。看起来就像一直在等这个时刻。  
  
“零空间？”  
  
这回博士足足呆滞了有半分钟。“但这不……”他争辩道，“你并不——”  
  
“不存在？你当时也这么说，甚至没给我自我证明的机会。Tardis模拟了一个我，就像系统模拟了我们头顶上的玻璃，说真的，你是怎么想出来的？”  
  
时间领主镇定下来。“至少很合理。”他心平气和地说，“而你怎么可能办到？”  
  
“因为我从来就不合理？那些关于并不存在的时间、并不存在的空间的记忆，它们毫无道理地溜进了我的脑海里，就像臆想或者梦境，说不好从何而来，我只是知道那是真的。”Jack对他露齿笑：“跟你一起，没有星星甚至没有宇宙又有什么可稀奇。”  
  
那么他再也不会知道答案了，他有的只是猜想和假说，他永远也没法证明。一千多年了，他见识过混沌之初，遭逢过末日时刻，世界却仍然能回馈给他新的惊喜和谜题。  
  
“Jack Harkness，宇宙悖论，”博士赌气朝后靠去，“我说过你是个奇迹不？”  
  
Jack睁大了眼，然后细微的惊讶从他脸上褪去，璀璨的笑容取而代之：“事实上你说过，一次。你想要茶吗？”  
  
“来碗蛋奶不加鱼条？”  
  
前时间特工用一阵大笑来回应。他已经站起身，他抱着双臂，看起来很像他年轻时，他几乎就是前一天那个眼中没有忧思的人，他的笑脸依旧明亮、迷人、闪闪发光，只有博士能认出岁月沉积在那双蓝眼睛的痕迹。“遵命，长官。”他用唱歌的语调回答，“只要你保证不会在这十分钟溜掉，嗯？我真的很需要那份21世纪的火炬木资料。”  
  
“我不会，”博士保证说，记录拷贝就在他的上衣内袋里，但他假装不知道：“等Tardis装修完你就可以去取。”  
  
Jack走开了。博士揉了揉额头，对付反τ子和进行连接的后遗症仍然让他觉得头痛。他闭上眼，自找乐趣地再次评估环境：远处正在操纵电脑的翼人女孩的场墒与人类不同，空气在她周身以比普通人慢三倍的速度地旋转流动。地下中心里的宇宙射线和稀有粒子显然比地球大气层中要多些，它们正在他手指边无伤大雅地跳着。上方广场的路过行人波动更微弱一点，而Jack……一如既往，Jack就像黑洞，力场在他周遭坍缩，时间弦在他身边扭曲，所有元素尖叫暴动着逃离，任何世界中都不曾存在这种悖论——使人困惑，令人心安。  
  
宇宙今天也会平安无事。  
  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悖论三篇完结了，这个故事没有开头，也没有结局。也许万物皆有终，恒星会坍缩成黑洞，宇宙会走到尽头，每段旅程都会结束，只有故事永不完结。


End file.
